pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/SJ050
SJ049 | nback = Hypno, Drowzee i niepowstrzymana hipnoza! | teraz = Bracia walki!Hitmolee oraz Hitmonchan! | next = Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/SJ051 SJ051 | nnext = Z rybki w giganta! | sezon = 1 }} | scr = Hitmonlee vs Hitmonchan.jpg 250px | nzwpl = Bracia walki!Hitmonlee oraz Hitmonchan! | nzwus = nie wyemitowano | serjp = Super podróże | serus = Super podróże | nrus = 050 | nrjp = 050 | nrodc = 050 | dtus = niewyemitowane | dtpl = 16 grudnia 2012 | anim = Scraggy i Jabudex | scen = Scraggy i Jabudex | opis = Scraggy i Jabudex | asdr = Scraggy i Jabudex | dran = Scraggy i Jabudex }} Główne wydarzenia *Poznajemy wielkrotnego mistrza boksu pokemon - Anthony'ego i jego Hitmonchana. *Okazuje się, że Donnie złapał Hitmonlee i zamierza wystartować z nim w zawodach boksu pokemon. *Poznajemy dzikiego Machopa, który również chce wziąć w nim udział. *Kate bierze udział w zawodach z Machopem. *Machop uczy się Sejsmicznego Wstrząsu i zwycięża w finale. *Machop zaczyna śledzić bohaterów. Debiuty LUDZIE *Anthony POKEMONY *Hitmonchan *Hitmonlee *Machamp *Mankey *Primeape *Poliwrath Odcinek Kate=Już nie mogę się doczekać tych emocji! Helen=Ale się już nie gniewacie? Art=Zapomnijmy o tym, dobra? Kate=Jun, Donnie? Wy też przyszliście zobaczyć zawody? Donnie=Ja biorę w nich udział. Nie dawno złapałem Hitmonlee. Pokaż się! Hitmonlee=Hitmon! Art=Sprawdzę go! Pokedex:Hitmonlee - jego rozciągliwe nogi pozwalają mu na wyprowadzenie niesamowitych kopniaków. OPPENING ???=Czy ja tu widzę Himonlee? Mam nadzieję młodzieńcze, że mojemu Htmonchanowi uda się zmierzyć z twoim Himonlee. Art=A pan to kto? Kate=Nie wiesz?! To przecież Anthony! Wielokrotny mistrz boksu pokemon! Sprawdzę Hitmonchana. Pokedex:Hitmonchan - zadaje tak szybkie ciosy, że są niewidoczne gołym okiem. Anthony=Też bierzecie udział? Kate=Ja nie, nie mam walczącego pokemona. Art=Ja też niestety nie. Helen=Ja też nie. Jun=Mnie to tam nie interesuje. Jestem tu żeby kibicować Donniemu. Machop=Mach mach machop! Kate=To przecież Machop! Należy do któregoś z uczestników? Anthony=Nie, jest dziki. Machop podszedł do Kate. Machop=Mach machop! Kate=O co ci chodzi, Machop? Anthony=Myślę, że on chce żebyś wystartowała z nim w zawodach. Kate=Tak? To co, Machop? Stworzymy zgrany duet? Machop=Mach! Kate i Machop przybili sobie piątkę. Kate i Donnie zapisali się do zawodów, które zaczęły się następnego dnia. Marian=Tak, to ja! Wasza Marian! Zaczynamy pierwsze walki! Machop i Kate kontra Mankey i ?! Kate=Sprawdzę jakie znasz ataki. Pokedex:Machop zna Cios Karate, Cios Dynama i Krzyżo Cios. Kate=Nieźle... Cios Karate! ?=Mankey, blokuj i Młócenie! Kate=Nie daj się, Machop! Cios Dynama! ?=Mankey, Drapenie i Mega Kop! Mega Kop wyrzucił Machopa po za ring. Pewnie by przegrał, gdyby nie... Kate, która rzuciła się by go złapać. W efekcie czego przewróciła się. Kate=W porządku, Machop? Dasz radę! Wierzę w ciebie! Machop=Mach machop! Kate wstała, a Machop wrócił na ring i zaatakował Mankeya Krzyżo Ciosem. Mankey był NDW. Kate=Tak! Udało ci się Machop! Marian=Mankey jest niezdolny do walki! Wygrywa Machop! A teraz czas na walkę Donniego i Hitmonlee oraz Primeape'a! Donnie=Htimonlee, Mega Kop! Primeape był NDW. Art=Jednym ciosem! Helen=Anthony ma się czego obawiać! CO TO ZA POKEMON? Kate i Donnie sprawnie przeszli do półfinałów, pokonując takie pokemony jak Machoke'i, Machampy i Poliwrathy. Machop Kate właśnie pokonał swojego przeciwnika w półfinale. W drugim półfinale walczyli Donnie i Anthony. Marian=O wejście do finału walczą dwaj bracia walki: Hitmonlee i Hitmonchan! Anthony=Hitmonchan, Przyśpieszenie i Cios Komety! Donnie=Hitmonlee, zablokuj go i Mega Kop! Hitmonlee wyrzucił Hitmonchana na liny otaczające ring. Anthony=Dobry jest! Cios Komety! Pokaż kto tu jest najlepszy! Donnie=Bliska Walka! I zakończ to Salto Ciosem! Hitmonchan był NDW. Anthony=Wracaj, Hitmonchan! Coś czuję, że finał będzie naprawdę emocjonujący! No, Kate, masz nie lada wyzwanie! Kate=Wiem, ale Machop i tak sobie poradzi, prawda Machop? Machop=Mach machop! Marian=I czas na finał! Kate i Macho kontra Donnie i Hitmonlee! Kate=Cios Karate! Donnie=Mega Kop! Hitmonlee zablokował cios Machopa i trafił go Mega Kopem. Kate=Cios Dynama! Donnie=Bliska Walka, nie masz szans! Kate=Grr... Krzyżo Cios! Nie daj się Machop! Oba pokemony dostały, ale Machop mocniej. Pokemon padł na ziemię. Kate=Machop! Wstawaj! Nie możesz się poddać! Machop=Mach... mach... Machop!!! Machop podniósł się chwycił zaskoczonego Hitmonlee, podniósł go i z całej siły rzucił nim o ziemię. Hitmonlee był NDW. Donnie=Hitmonlee! Kate=Brawo, Machop! Nauczyłeś się Sejsmicznego Wstrząsu! Machop=Mach! Marian=Tytuł Mistrza Boksu Pokemon zdobywa Machop! Anthony=Jestem pod wrażeniem! Bohaterowie i Machop z pasem mistrza wyszli z budynku. Kate=Machop, jestem z ciebie dumna. Trenuj dalej, dobrze? Machop=Mach machop! Jun=Ok, my musimy już lecieć. Donnie=Tak. Art=Ej, chyba nie jesteście obrażeni o porażkę Hitmonlee z Machopem? Donnie=Nie, skąd? Helen=Ok, chodźmy do sali. Może Sabrina już jest? Kate i Art=Zgoda! Kate, Art i Helen ruszyli w kierunku sali liderki. Nie zauważyli, że Machop poszedł za nimi. CO TO ZA POKEMON?=Hitmonlee! '''CDN